


Falling

by Artic_Wolf_SN16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artic_Wolf_SN16/pseuds/Artic_Wolf_SN16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is desperately trying to hide his feelings for Cas from everyone. But when Sam suggests a surprise visit to Dean, that Cas is curious to take, he learns things about the hunter he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiding from angels

Dean's breath came in sharp pants as he bit his lip. His hand reached up to tangle in the dark brown hair of his partner's as they ground against each other. Their mouths pressed tightly against one another in a frenzy of tongue, teeth, and moans from both. Dean opened his eyes and looked into the deep blue ones of his love above him.

"I love you..." Dean moaned out softly and kissed the body above him.

" _Dean?.... Dean, wake up!_ "A sharp voice called suddenly. 

Dean's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He looked around confused, then to the side of him. He let out a sigh of disappointment when he saw the spot next to him to be cold and empty. He looked at the person who had woken him.

"Sorry, man. But we need to get moving." Sam said, running his hand through his wet hair, causing a trail of water to stream down his bare chest.

Dean just waved him away and got up, heading to the dingy bathroom of their motel room. Dean looked into his reflection and growled slightly at what he saw. His eyes had dark circles under them and he looked pale. He shook his head then turned on the water and cupped his hands under the steady stream then splashed his face. He rubbed the water into his pores when he had a sudden feeling that someone was behind him. Dean wiped the water away from his eyes then looked into the mirror. He jumped slightly when he saw the angel, Castiel, standing a little too close behind him.

"Jesus, Cas! Ever hear of knocking?" Dean snapped

"Of course I have. And don't use blasphemy." Cas responded calmly. His voice was the same deep gravel that Dean had remembered it as.

"Then why don't you try it next time? For all you knew, I could have been naked in here." Dean responded and grabbed the towel by the sink to dry his face. He didn't see the blush that creeped up Cas's cheeks at the thought of seeing Dean naked.

"My apologies. I did not take that into consideration." Cas said softly. "I merely wanted to make sure you were alright. I heard you sigh."

"It happens, Cas. I just didn't sleep well so I'm tired." Dean grumbled then turned around to face the angel. He couldn't help himself from looking over the man in front of him. Cas, surprisingly, wasn't wearing his infamous trench coat at the moment. He was wearing a button up white shirt, black slacks, and an ever crooked blue tie. Dean growled softly and stepped towards Cas.

"You really need to learn how to tie a tie." He stated and he began to straighten the tie. Cas held his breath when Dean placed a hand on his chest to pick up the tie. Cas began to study the face he had studied a thousand times before. Counting the freckles that littered the hunter's cheeks and nose, the gentle stubble growing, the smell of his hair. Cas sighed gently, causing Dean to look up from the tie and into the angel's eyes.

Dean bit his tongue to keep himself from drowning in those eyes. ' _Go on. Kiss him, Dean. You know you want to. You want to bury your tongue in that pure, innocent angel's mouth and corrupt him._ ' A voice deep inside him said in a gentle growth. Dean hissed at himself and pushed away from the angel suddenly. He looked away and turned back to the sink.

"Dean, did I do something wrong?" Cas asked, tempted to reach out and touch the hunter.

"No, Cas. I just... I need a moment alone so I can shower." He replied softly.

Cas nodded, although the hunter couldn't see it and turned from the room and left without a word.

 

 

Sam looked up at the door, staring wide eyed at the fact that Cas walked out.

"Uhh... Cas? Why were you in the bathroom with Dean?"

"I wished to make sure he was alright. I do not think Dean likes me anymore." Cas said while moving to sit on the edge of one of the two beds. Sam chuckled to himself and a smile broke out on his face.

"Trust me, man, Dean likes you. He likes you a lot." Sam said and finished getting dressed. He would never tell Dean or Cas, but Sam knew Dean dreamed about the angel. Dean had a bad habit of talking in his sleep when he was keeping a secret from someone. Dean had it in his mind that he had outgrown that habit and Sam didn't want to ruin that for him, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Maybe you should come back tonight, kinda late. You'll see how much Dean likes having you around." Sam suggested to Cas, with a wicked grin on his face. Cas stared at the taller brother, confused, but had no time to ask what Sam meant because at that moment Dean walked out. He had decided not to shower.

"Ready to get to work on the case?" Dean asked and began to dress in his FBI suit. Sam nodded and the three of them set out once Dean as dressed and they were packed.


	2. Truth be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas shows up in the motel room while Sam is out and Dean is sleeping. Dean wakes to see Cas and thinks he is dreaming still, leading him to make a bold movement.

Sam unlocked the door to the motel room, and Dean quickly followed him in.  They had just solved a case on a mysterious murder spree turning out to be a ghost. Cas had disappeared somewhere during the burning, but neither of the brother's questioned. Cas had a knack for doing that at odd times. Dean undid his tie and threw it on his bed.

"Ugh, I hate the smell of burning bones. It clings to everything." Dean complained and Sam nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna shower then probably hit the hay." He said and motioned to the bathroom before picking up a towel.

"Okay. I'm gonna go out for a while and have a few drinks." Sam said. Dean gave him a confused look then just shrugged it off.

"Don't stay out too late." Dean replied. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He was wondering why Sammy was going out but figured that maybe his little brother just needed to blow off steam. He quickly stripped and stepped into the warming water.

 

Sam listened until he heard the water running then stepped out of the motel room. He sent a quick prayer to Cas. The angel appeared before him and looked at him.

"Okay, Cas. To prove to you that Dean still likes you, I want you to go into the room and wait for him. Don't let your presence be known until after Dean has fallen asleep."

"Sam, I don't-" 

"Just trust me on this one, okay?" Sam interrupted then clapped Cas on the shoulder and left. Cas stared at the young Winchester then looked at the motel door. He walked in and heard the shower going. He sighed then turned into his invisible self and waited for the hunter to get out.

 

Dean finished his shower and towel dried his hair before slipping on a pair of boxers he had brought in with him. By this stage in his life, Dean had learned to always take underwear with him when exiting the shower. There had been multiple cases where someone was in the room and he got caught naked. Dean brushed his teeth then walked out of the steamy bathroom and flopped down on the bed. He stretched out and let a wave of relief wash over him. He took a few deep breaths then got under the covers and turned out the lights. Within minutes, Dean fell into a deep sleep and unfortunately, a dream filled one.

 

Cas watched as the hunter fell asleep and waited. Sam had said to wait til Dean fell asleep so Cas did. He made himself visible and watched the hunter, wondering what was so important about Dean being asleep for him to know the answer. Cas chewed his lip, paced the room and looked at everything but the hunter as the minutes ticked by when he heard it.

"Cas..." Dean was talking in his sleep. Cas stopped and looked at the hunter, concerned, and walked over to the bed.

"Dean, are you awake?" Cas asked softly. When no answer came, Cas moved closer to bed and sat down beside the sleeping hunter. Cas looked over Dean and touched his shoulder lightly, to make sure this wasn't a nightmare that had made him speak.

"Come back to me..." the hunter whispered softly. The angel looked at him confused then laid down on the bed beside Dean like he had times before. He looked at the hunter and waited.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the face next to him. He looked confused for a moment then smiled. He knew he was still dreaming because Cas would never be in a bed next to him.

"I'm glad you came back." he said softly and moved closer to the angel.

"I was unaware I had left you." Cas replied. He knew that Dean must have thought this was still a dream so he didn't say anything against it. He wanted to know what the hunter thought about during sleep.

Dean moaned softly and moved up on an elbow and touched the angel's chest. "I missed you." he whispered then bent down and kissed the angel below him. The angel stiffened and didn't know what to do. The kiss was soft but the longer the angel stayed still, the more eager Dean became to be kissed back. His tongue touched the angel's lips lightly then Dean pulled back.

"What's wrong? It's like you've never been kissed by me before." Dean said softly and looked at the angel, a playful smile on his face. Something inside him told him to look at the clock. Dean didn't know why but he did. It read 2:45 am, but as he looked at it the numbers changed. His heart froze and he sucked in a breath. Time never moved in his dream, ever. The fact that time had moved, meant he wasn't dreaming. He panted slightly and looked down at the angel.

Cas suddenly vanished and Dean was left looking down at a pillow, with a sickening feeling in his stomach. He had just shown Cas his biggest secret and for once, it hadn't been in the dream world.


	3. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas returns after an hour to confront Dean about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:: A lot of smut. Cas does get a little forceful with Dean.

Dean sat on his bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. He pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes tightly. He had just given away his biggest secret by kissing Castiel a little less than an hour ago. Dean took a few shaking breaths and tried to compose himself. Dean wiped furiously at the tears and grit his teeth, now becoming angry that he had let himself become so vulnerable. Dean's phone chimed with a text, it was from Sam, saying he wouldn't be back tonight. Although Dean was happy Sam wouldn't see him like this, he still kinda wanted the comfort.

A soft breeze ruffled Dean's hair and he looked up to see Cas, standing before him. 

"Cas..." Dean whispered softly, but the angel held up a hand to silence the hunter. Dean bit his lip and looked away from the man before him.

"Dean, I do not understand the way the human mind works, but I do understand how you work. I know that you would not have acted the way if you did not mean it. I..." the angel trailed off. He was at a loss for words as he looked at the broken hunter before him. Dean had closed in on himself and had closed his eyes. Dean didn't want to face the facts that Cas was uncomfortable with his actions. By his posture, it was also clear Dean feared the rejection.

Cas sighed and stepped forward, taking the hunter's chin in his hand and tilted it upwards. "Dean, look at me, please." Dean's eyes slowly opened and looked at the angel. "I just wish you had done it sooner." Cas whispered gently before leaning down and kissing the hunter. Dean's breath caught in his throat and he moaned gently. Their kiss started out gentle then began to get more fiery and needy. Dean hadn't been able to dream what this would feel like and now he didn't have to.

The angel's tongue gently pressed to the hunter's lips, requesting entrance, which the hunter allowed without hesitation. Cas moved to the edge of the bed and straddled the hunter's waist. Dean's hands moved up to Cas's shoulders, under his jacket and he slowly slid it down his arms, where it landed with a soft thump on the ground.

Cas was breathing heavily, he didn't understand what was happening, but he didn't want it to stop. Dean began to unbutton the angel's shirt and undo his tie. He stripped them off the angel and dropped them so they landed next to the coat. Cas felt the urge to move, so he worked his hips slightly. Dean let out a low moan at the movement and ground upwards, pulling a gasp from Cas.

"Have you ever done something like this?" Dean asked.

"No, but I've seen experts do it so I know what to do" Cas replied. Dean laughed softly and began to kiss the angel's neck, biting gently.

"I prefer to bottom, so you'll be in charge if you want" Dean said softly. Cas nodded and pushed Dean back to lay down. Cas sat up and undid his slacks. He slid them off followed by his socks. He sat between Dean's legs. He looked down at the hunter and touched the sculpted muscle that defined his abdomen.

"God, Cas, don't just stare at me." Dean groaned. Cas glared and pounced on top of Dean. 

"What did I say about blasphemy?" He said and attacked Dean's neck, biting softly. Dean moaned and thrust upwards.

"My bad, but can we skip the foreplay? I'm getting painful here." Dean said and looked at his boxers. It was clear that Dean was rock hard and wanting. Cas nodded and took off both of their boxers, freeing both of their hard cocks. Dean looked at Cas and smiled, he had an impressive size for an angel. _'I guess that's props to the vessel really. Go_ jimmy' Dean thought to himself. Dean reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to Cas.

"Gotta do a little prep first." Dean said and spread his legs further. Cas nodded and poured some of the liquid on his fingers. He brought one digit to Dean's entrance and slowly pushed in. He was surprisingly loose. Cas looked at Dean confused.

"I may have... Worked myself in the shower." Dean explained. Cas smiled and slid in another finger. Dean moaned and tilted his head back. Cas leaned down and kissed his exposed neck, slipping in another finger. He worked Dean open for a few minutes until Dean was squirming.

"Are you... Ready?" Cas asked softly. Dean nodded and Cas took some of the lube, rubbing it on his dick. He positioned himself and slowly slid into Dean. Dean cried out and clung to Cas. Cas continued to slid in for what seemed like forever, until he bottomed out. Dean panted and was amazed at the angel's size.

"Are you alright, Dean? Should I stop?" Cas asked, a concerned look on his face. Dean felt very tight around his cock and he didn't want to hurt the hunter.

"No, don't stop. Move, Cas. Please move." Dean begged slightly. Cas pulled out to just the tip was inside then he pushed back in. The angel moaned, which was the sexiest sound Dean had even heard. After a few painfully slow thrusts, Dean and Cas adjusted to the feeling and it was easier for Cas to move inside Dean. Dean moaned and wrapped his legs around Cas's waist.

"Oh God, fuck!" Dean cried out. The angel's eyes flared bright blue and he stilled his movements.

"I warned you about blasphemy, Dean." Cas said, his voice extremely low. Dean bit his lip, worried Cas would leave. In the blink of an eye, Dean was flipped over onto his stomach, his arms pinned down by an invisible force. Dean could no longer see Cas. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt Cas thrust in suddenly. He cried out and bit his lip. The angel began to mercilessly fuck into the hunter's ass. It was a good thing Sam wasn't coming home tonight.

The small hotel room was filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and moans. Cas thrust hard and fast into Dean for about 30 minutes before he shifted his angle slightly. He thrust in and Dean cried out. Cas noticed and thrust a few more times, testing the new sound. He had found the sweet spot that would end Dean.

"Cas... I'm gonna... Gonna..." Dean tried to say, his voice higher than normal and his breathing labored.

"Gonna what, Dean?" Cas sound in Dean's ear, in that low voice that set Dean over the edge. Dean tensed and came with a yell, spilling into his bed sheet. Cas was taken by surprise at the tensing of Dean's insides. He was fully in when his orgasm ripped through the angel. Cas cried out, spilling his seed deep into Dean. He pushed and stilled his movements before pulling out of Dean, collapsing next to the spent hunter. They were both panting heavily.

"Hey, Cas.... Can you clean us up?" Dean asked quietly. Cas laughed gently and the mess vanished. Dean laid down and snuggled up to the angel, laying his head on Cas's chest.

"Good night, Cas. I love you"

"Night, Dean. I love you too."

 

Sam was in for a sight when he got home the next morning. And the fallen angel was officially corrupted by mortal sins. But Cas didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted soon. And don't be shy about commenting


End file.
